Angels May Weep
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: Suddenly, before Hook even realized what he was doing, his sword went slicing through the right side of the boy’s chest and a scream unlike any other ever heard before pierced the air around him. One Shot Complete in one part.


Angels May Weep Disclaimer - I do not own Peter Pan in any way, shape, or form. 'Nuff said.  
  
NOTE: This is a very angst filled piece. There is a character death and a bit of violence, but please don't let that stop you from reading. Not all is as it seems and it isn't too bad, I promise. Please review...Enjoy!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peter tried to open his eyes, but the effort was too great. His head hurt so much. The blow Hook had taken upon his small body had shown no mercy and for the first time, in a long time, Peter felt fear.  
  
After gathering a handful of his senses he tried to reach for his dagger which lay only inches from his prostrate form, but it was stopped by a heavy boot landing bluntly upon his hand.  
  
He cried out in pain as the boot swiftly kicked him in the gut, sending him both rolling and writhing to the opposite side of the deck. Hook loomed over the boy, snickering to himself and his crew.  
  
"Great Scott, lads...if I'd but known a simple blow to the head and a sharp kick in the gut 'twas all I needed to rid Neverland of this urchin..." he paused pushing his form closer to Peter's now exasperated, yet angry face, "...I would have done it a long time ago." Hook rocked back on his heels as both he and his crew continued their mocking laughter at the weakened boy's expense.  
  
Peter, however, was not quite ready to give up so easily. As the insane pirates continued their laughter and obnoxious jests he spied his dagger on the other side of the deck. He silently wagered his chances of grabbing it and not getting injured in the process. 'Can't fly...not strong enough. Besides I would probably soar right into the bloody codfish.' After deciding his chances of flight were too risky the boy readied himself to run. 'Alright Peter...GO!'  
  
His plan would have worked perfectly, if were not for Hook who was already expecting Peter's desperate actions. 'No one, especially that BRAT, would give up so easily,' the Pirate Captain swiftly thought to himself.  
  
Hook instantaneously lunged forward grabbing Peter's neck within his Hook and easily clothes-lined the boy sending him in a descent toward the deck. He then reached down fish-hooking Peter's collar and lifted him off the ground, bringing the lad up to eye level.  
  
After a while, the Captain looked Peter in the eye. 'Those eyes,' he thought to himself in silence, 'ever defiant to the very end - so strong and full of spirit! Damn them...damn them to hell!' Suddenly, before Hook even realized what he was doing, his sword went slicing through the right side of the boy's chest and a scream -- unlike any other ever heard before -- pierced the air around him. It was a scream from the boy and it made Hook shiver all the way down to his soul. He immediately looked away from the now writhing child ripping his sword from Peter's body.  
  
As he removed the weapon Peter began to feel cold. He had never before felt pain quite like the pain he felt at that very moment. It went all the way down to the furthest reaches of his soul, and all he could think about was never wanting to feel it again. For Peter the world was slowing down; everything around him was beginning to look, feel, and taste different. He suddenly realized the strange taste in his mouth was his own blood, and as he tasted more of it he began to panic -- 'Don't let me die...not this way...not like this! Please!'  
  
He tried to plead his panicked feelings to the Captain; however, before he could begin to try he felt his body being lifted and the onset of nausea coming forth. Suddenly he was once again at eye level with Hook and found himself wanting to cringe.  
  
Hook simply sighed shaking his head a bit and softly spoke, "Boy, for many years I've dreamed of this day. The day I would finally defeat you in a man to boy battle to the death. I dreamed of the glory and joy I would feel the minute your dead corpse hit the deck of my ship," he paused and sighed gently lifting Peter's form over the side of the ship, "Too bad it had to end so quickly..." the Captain began to snicker once more, "...I did hope to make you suffer!"  
  
Laughter once again found its way to the top decks of the Jolly Roger as Hook threw Peter's limp form into the depths of the sea below. Smiling and snickering Hook stood over the side of his ship until his cold-blooded heart was satisfied the boy was dead. The Captain then swiftly turned on his heels and walked into his stateroom as the crew returned to their daily rituals and began to mop the bloodstained deck. Rain began to fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight suddenly poured into the Captain's stateroom. He lazily opened his eyes and looked out the small porthole sized window next to his large oak mantled bed and sighed heavily. "Someday Pan, I will get you. I will get you for all the taunting, the fighting, and the damned ridicule you have brought me over the years." Another great sigh left Hook's dried mouth as he once again looked out the small window on his left side. The sun was rising and the skies were blue, another perfect day. He bit his lip as hot tears rimmed his blood shot eyes, "Though, I fear, no matter how much you taunt, fight, or ridicule me I will never truly have won. For the day I slay you will not bring me joy...oh no...God would not give me that honor -- he would think me unworthy. When the Day of Judgment comes and we are next to one another at the gates of heaven I fear the angel's will only weep for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See I told you guys it would turn out okay in the end. Hope you all enjoyed it! Anywho I would like to thank moviesavvy for helping me edit and post this little stinker...none of you know what it took to get it posted!! Really there are no words to describe it!! ;-)  
  
By the way, you should really go and read moviesavvy's story it is the bomb. I'm not saying it's better then this but...well wait a minute...it could be better then this, but hey, you will have to go and read it to find out...won't you!! ;-) LOL!!  
  
Please review and merry reading.  
  
PS - Merry reading of moviesavvy's story!! (WINK! WINK!!) 


End file.
